


Machine, Man, or Both

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony builds himself a fucking machine because he thinks he can't have the person he wants. Turns out, he might be able to have both.____Kinktober prompt 30: Fucking Machine





	Machine, Man, or Both

He was an engineer. He was a mechanic. He built the first Iron Man suit in a cave with a box of scraps. If he wanted to build a machine to fuck himself silly on because the person he actually wanted probably wouldn’t be interested in him if he was the last person on Earth then he would do that damn it.

At least those were the excuses that Tony had ready if anyone ever caught him using his new creation.

One last check of the new machine proved that everything was in working order and all Tony had left to do was open himself up and pick out the dildo that he planned on using. One upside of being a billionaire was the fact that he had the funds to afford the very best when it came to sex toys. Opening up a box that he had brought down from his penthouse Tony looked over the various dildo attachments that he had ordered for his new machine. Eventually he settled on a navy blue one with jutting ridges down that length that was one of the larger toys that he had ordered.

With a few clicks the toy was locked in place at the end of the rod that would be used to thrust the toy in and out once he got the machine going. As soon as the machine was all taken care of Tony turned to getting himself ready. He clothes were quick to shed and he eagerly grabbed up a bottle of lube and used it to slick his fingers.

Tony was so excited to try out his new machine that his hands were shaking as he reached behind himself to coat his hole with some of the lube before working his first finger inside. The anticipation alone had gotten Tony’s cock nice and hard and he was quick to add a second finger enjoying the slight burn that came with it. A second coating of lube was applied to his fingers when he went to add a third one, wanting to make sure that he was nice and slick and ready to take the large toy that he had picked out.

Pulling his fingers free Tony gave a layer of lube to the dildo before laying himself across a small table that was out of the way in his lab. Wriggling around, Tony got himself situated so that he was laying with his chest on the table, hips lined up at the edge with just his toes touching the floor on one side and his head hanging off of the other. Positioned like this would give him the maximum opportunity to just lay there and take everything that his fucking machine had to give him.

The dildo attachment was just brushing against the rim of his ass when Tony picked up the remote control and hit the button to turn on the machine. Gears whirled to life and the dildo pushed its way slowly into his ass inch by inch until it was completely buried inside. Before Tony had a chance to get used to the stretch the dildo was already being pulled back out again at the same agonizingly slow pace.

As much as Tony could appreciate a good, hard dicking and he took the idea of running before walking very seriously, when it came to his own ass he’d rather be safe than sorry and start out slow. When the dildo reached the furthest point away it was just barely inside his ass leaving him mostly empty and desperate to be filled again. The machine kept up the slow and steady, unfeeling pace as Tony gave himself a minute to get used to stretch and burn of the large dildo.

Each ridge on the toy slipped past his rim with a bump only to do the same against his prostate a moment later. The constant stimulus was making Tony incredibly hard and the slow pace soon wasn’t enough for him anymore. Taking hold of the remote Tony turned the dial up increasing the pace of the fucking machine until the dildo was pistoning in and out of his ass rapidly.

Soft moans and gasps sounded from the genius as he lay across the table as he was fucked hard by a machine. Every thrust, every withdrawal was done at exactly the same pace, something no human would be able to manage with the consistency that a machine could. The gears and the hydraulics worked on taking Tony apart with an unfeeling and unthinking efficiency that no human partner could match.

All in all, it felt amazing and Tony was very proud of himself on the success of his new machine. The sheer consistency of the thrusts meant that once he found a pace that worked for him, he would always have a successful fallback on lonely nights. It was just the right thing to be able to get himself off with instead of having to resort to his hand all of the time. True, a human partner might be able to edge out the machine just by the nature of the warmth and intimacy that would come from being with another person but there was only one person that Tony was interested in and he wasn’t about to settle for anything less.

Turning up the remote again Tony moaned low and loud as his ass was pounded into in a way that had him seeing stars as his aching cock swung heavily beneath the table. His groans of pleasure were loud enough that he never heard the door to his lab sliding open until the sound of Steve’s shield dropping to the ground in front of him brought Tony out of his pleasure filled haze.

“Steve,” Tony groaned, fingers clutching at the table while the machine behind him continued to fuck into his ass despite the interruption. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

Tony paused for a moment as a wave of pleasure washed over him making his hands slip and he slid down the table enough that the dildo went even deeper into his ass. A hard swallow and a few blinks and Tony was able to find a new grip and lift his head so that he was looking up at Steve again.

“So maybe it is what it looks like but it is my own lab and it’s not like I had plans for company,” Tony managed to get out between groans. “Wait, I didn’t invite you down here and then forget about it did I?”

Steve shook his head, his eyes riveted to where the dildo attachment was thrusting in and out of Tony’s ass with wet, squelching sounds despite his bad angle to see everything. It was with a force of will that he brought his eye back to Tony’s face though the blissed out look and flushed cheeks were hardly any safer to stare at. Steve shifted slightly to try and relieve what was quickly becoming a problem in his pants.

“No, no you didn’t invite me down here. I was just hoping you might be free to talk about my shield,” Steve coughed, trying to keep himself professional. “If I had known you were busy I would have waited. I’ll just um, I’ll go now.”

The way Tony was laying across the table made it hard for him to look up and meet Steve’s eyes without getting a crick in his neck. It did however put his face on the perfect level to see the growing bulge in Steve’s pants. Tony might have built the machine because he didn’t want to settle for just anyone fucking him but Steve, and what Tony was assuming was a magnificent cock, had been on the forefront of the genius’s mind when he was building and picking out the dildo that was now fucking him silly.

“You, you don’t have to,” Tony offered, casting a hopeful look at Steve’s groin, praying that the super soldier would catch on. “My ass might be in use right now but I’ve still got my mouth and you’ve always said you were hoping to find a way to shut me up. Only if you want to that is.”

For a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity Steve stood there as he considered the offer before him. The moment was shattered however when Tony broke out in a loud moan as the machine kept pistoning in and out of him even as Steve was thinking. That moan was enough to push Steve into his decision and he walked over to the table, unbuckling his pants and pulling out his hard cock as he went.

Tony was practically salivating at the sight and eagerly opened his mouth more than ready for a taste. Steve was very gentle as he gave the first thrust into Tony’s mouth, the genius’s tongue coming up right away to lick and taste. Steve bit back his own moan when Tony wrapped his lips around Steve’s cock and started sucking on it, trying to get at as much as he could from his position. Able to take a hint Steve picked up the pace and fed more of his cock into the wet heat of Tony’s mouth enjoying the talent that his teammate obviously had in the action.

Laying across the table Tony had no leverage for anything that was going on with his body at the moment but he couldn’t have been happier. The fucking machine was still working his ass over perfectly and now he had Steve’s throbbing member to taste and devour to his heart’s content. The difference between the two, the precise and yet robotic movements of the machine versus the organic and stuttering motions of Steve were the perfect combination to push Tony closer and closer to the edge until he just couldn’t hold on for a moment longer.

Letting out a guttural groan around Steve’s cock, Tony spilled himself all over the floor before him. His orgasm seemed to go on and on as the fucking machine that he built just kept pounding in and out of his ass at the exact same speed with no deviation, completely unaware of Tony’s crested pleasure even as he started to become too sensitive to handle it. Desperate hands grabbed for the remote to turn the machine off as whines of pleasure still worked their way out of Tony’s throat and across Steve’s shaft.

The near constant vibrations playing over his cock was too much for Steve and he stiffened as his own orgasm came over him. He had enough presence of mind to pull back enough that Tony had the choice to either swallow down his seed or pull away enough that Steve would also end up covering the floor. Tony had been waiting for this moment though and he wasn’t about to miss his chance to find out what Steve tasted like and held on tight with his lips, swallowing down every drop that Steve had to give to him.

Only when the soldier was empty did Tony give one final lick to his cock to lap up every last drop and let the cock fall out of his mouth. Steve was panting slightly, working on getting himself back under control, as he tucked his spent cock back into his pants and looked over the engineer in front of him.

“Do you need any help with that?” Steve asked, giving the machine that had just been pounding Tony’s ass a dubious look.

“I wouldn’t mind a hand if you want to. Pretty sure my legs are just there for decoration now,” Tony answered, laying limply across the table with little desire to move under his own power at the moment.

This wasn’t how he had imagined getting up the courage to broach the idea of a relationship with Steve. As the soldier’s hands so gently pulled the machine away and wiped a cloth over Tony’s rear to help him clean up Tony couldn’t help but think there were worse ways he could have gone about it. Even if Steve turned him down for something more he always had his new machine and this memory to come back to but Tony had a feeling it wouldn’t come to that.


End file.
